


Порнодраббл без названия

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Примечание:</b> во время съёмок серии 6.02, навеяно вот этим: <a href="http://s4.uploads.ru/cyTV5.jpg">раз</a>, <a href="http://s5.uploads.ru/DKy2T.jpg">два</a>, <a href="http://s5.uploads.ru/QzC29.jpg">три</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Порнодраббл без названия

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** во время съёмок серии 6.02, навеяно вот этим: [раз](http://s4.uploads.ru/cyTV5.jpg), [два](http://s5.uploads.ru/DKy2T.jpg), [три](http://s5.uploads.ru/QzC29.jpg).

Дженсен вышел из душа в отличном настроении. Смыв с себя Дина, он всегда чувствовал лёгкость и свободу, но в последнее время разница между ним и его персонажем ощущалась ещё острее. В отличие от Джареда, который ловил неподдельный кайф от работы с новым материалом и новым Сэмом, Дженсена перемены не радовали и даже раздражали. Но он профессионал и сумеет справиться с этим, тем более что пока безотказно работают простейшие методы, вроде принятия горячего душа, хорошего секса или похода в бар. Размышляя об этом, Эклз на ходу бросил на стул мокрое полотенце и нагишом направился к крохотной кухоньке, чтобы заварить себе чай. За шуршанием пакетов и звяканьем посуды он не услышал, как открылась дверь. Залив заварку кипятком, он вернулся к кровати, на которой загодя разложил чистую футболку и любимые мягкие домашние штаны и наклонился, чтобы их взять.  
‒ Ого, ‒ раздалось сзади. Дженсен чуть не подскочил от неожиданности и резко выпрямился, оборачиваясь на звук.  
‒ Джей, какого…  
‒ Это ты меня так встречаешь? ‒ Падалеки вытряхнул себя из сшитого точно по фигуре пиджака и принялся закатывать рукава рубашки. Галстук неряшливой расслабленной петлёй болтался на его шее. Джаред ненавидел галстуки.  
‒ Хорош пялиться, ‒ Джаред состроил мину.  
‒ Могу сказать тебе то же самое, ‒ парировал Дженсен, поневоле расплываясь в похабной улыбке.  
‒ Ну, ни фига себе. Приходишь домой, а…  
‒ Это, кстати, мой трейлер, ‒ вздёрнул бровь Дженсен.  
‒ …а тут голый мокрый Дженсен Эклз, ‒ как будто не слыша, продолжал Джаред. ‒ Как тут не пялиться.  
Закатанные рукава обнажили предплечья с выступившими на них после напряжённого рабочего дня венами. Часы Сэма Винчестера, ещё не присвоенные Джаредом, поблёскивали на левой руке, акцентируя внимание на изящном запястье. Дженсен знал, что, если коснуться губами или языком внутренней его стороны, Джаред задержит дыхание, прикроет на мгновение глаза и нервно оближет губы. Знал он и то, что Джаред в эту минуту точно так же разглядывает его самого, пробегает глазами по вдоль и поперёк исследованному телу, влажно блестящему в искусственном свете; хочет прикоснуться, поцеловать, укусить, ущипнуть…  
Хорошо, что Дженсен легко может исполнить эти его желания.  
Он отступил к кровати, сел на матрас и подтянулся ближе к изголовью. Джаред смотрел. Дженсен развёл ноги, слегка сгибая их в коленях, и Падалеки, быстрым движением вытерев вспотевшие ладони о строгие костюмные брюки, в два шага преодолел расстояние до постели и, немного поколебавшись, взял Дженсена за щиколотку и потянул обратно, на себя.  
‒ Повернись, ‒ тихо сказал он.  
Дженсен послушно перекатился на живот и приподнялся, вставая в коленно-локтевую. Руки Джареда тут же легли на ягодицы, сжимая их и разводя, приоткрывая влажную после душа расселину. Дженсен вздрогнул, когда дырки коснулось мокрое и жаркое, но выдохнул расслабленно, подставляясь под жадные, бесстыжие мазки падалечьего языка. Ноги разъезжались, набухший член сухо задевал простынь. Дженсен попытался потереться, но Джаред подхватил его поперёк живота и легко вздёрнул вверх, ставя ровно. От звука расстёгивающегося ремня кожа покрылась мурашками, Эклз опустил голову, нетерпеливо прогибаясь в спине. Пряжка ремня прохладно коснулась бедра, вжикнула молния, но шороха спадающих на пол брюк Дженсен почему-то не услышал. Слышно было, как Джаред сплюнул в руку, несколько раз провёл вдоль своего члена, увлажняя его, и нетерпеливо ткнулся в рефлекторно сжавшееся отверстие. Джаред шумно дышал, возбуждённый и сосредоточенный. Дженсен подался назад, ещё больше оттопырив зад и почувствовал, как Падалеки втискивается в него, раздвигает собой поддающиеся стенки, заполняет восхитительно-горячо. Он задвигался в нём, быстро набирая темп, одной рукой придерживая за талию, другой бессмысленно шаря по россыпи веснушек спине: водя костяшками по впадинке позвоночника, хватая за плечо, притягивая к себе. Металлическая пряжка с негромким прохладным позвякиванием то и дело стукалась о разгорячённое бедро, шершавая ткань брюк елозила по нежной коже. Дженсен вдруг понял, что пуговка у брюк осталась нерасстёгнутой, иначе они бы давно свалились с узких падалечьих бёдер. Мысль о том, что его, абсолютно нагого, трахает одетый в строгий деловой костюм Джей, возбудила ещё сильнее. Он прижался к Джареду и покрутил задом, царапая себя острой «собачкой», постанывая на выдохах и морщась от распирающего, болезненно-сладкого ощущения. Джаред наклонился вперёд, навис над ним, положив ладонь на тугую, влажную от пота шею, вколачиваясь внутрь тесно, жарко, желанно. Мучительно застонав, он кончил, продолжая двигаться по инерции. Дженсен схватился рукой за тяжело покачивавшийся между ног член. Джаред отстранился, тяжело дыша, заменив обмякший член своими чертовски длинными пальцами, нащупал простату и стал её массировать. Оргазм обрушился резко, почти неожиданно, Дженсен удивлённо охнул и расчертил семенем свежее постельное бельё. Когда перед глазами прояснилось, он рухнул на бок, перекатился на спину и уставился на Джареда. Тот весь взмок, рубашка темнела пятнами на груди и под мышками, а торопливо застёгнутые брюки были порядочно помяты. Волосы его были встрёпаны, кончики завивались трогательными колечками, рот приоткрыт, губы блестят от слюны.  
‒ Отсоси мне, Джей, ‒ вдруг попросил Дженсен.  
Джаред легко улыбнулся и опустился на колени.


End file.
